<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his white in black by toadpot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261859">his white in black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadpot/pseuds/toadpot'>toadpot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>black and all the shades inbetween [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Harry Potter, Child Reader, F/M, Fluff, Grown Men Crying, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, James Potter Lives, Magical Tattoos, No Incest, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Deserves Better, Tattoos, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lily and james aren't together, reader is sirius' daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadpot/pseuds/toadpot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and the marauders  are reunited. </p><p>Or, a fic where Peter was never a marauder and instead Regulus was AND James ends up crying :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>black and all the shades inbetween [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his white in black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sirius slumps against his bed, the war was over, Harry was safe, James was safe and so was Lily, even if the 2 of them weren’t together anymore, Remus returned safe from his mission and Peter was sent to Azkaban.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the roar of his fireplace go off, and the quiet “<em> he’ll be fine, Birdie </em>” voice of Regulus murmur kindly to a worried babble. </p><p>He sat up in an instant, and despite his aching bones, pulled his door open, startling Regulus who was about to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, the younger Black handed the baby off to Sirius, and moved back to the fireplace.“I’ll see you tomorrow, get some sleep with Birdie.” He murmurs, a relieved smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa?” Celeste whispers, grabbing at her father’s face with wide eyes and a wobbling lip, “I missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sirius tucked his baby into the crook against his shoulder, and moved so they could cuddle underneath the thick duvet in his bed he shared most nights with her. “I missed you too, Birdie,” he answered with a soft kiss to her head, nuzzling her hair and breathing in the deep scent her skin held, of baby powder and daffodils.</p><p> </p><p>Celeste moved so she rested on his chest, sighing softly as she fisted the material of the duvet and rubbed her head closer to her father, trying to get closer with him. It had been 3 months since Sirius had last seen Celeste due to the rising tensions of the war, and in return wrapped his arms around his baby, resting his head on her black curls that were neatly resting against her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Back just in time for our birthdays,” he murmured as tiredness began to sink into his lashes, the calmed breathing of the 5 year old lulling him to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Sirius awoke, it was to afternoon light that had managed to crack in through the gaps of his curtain. He shifted slightly, not the slightest bit startled at the comforting weight on his chest and the drool that coated his bare chest. He ran a hand through Celeste’s now messy curls, slowly pulling her out of her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to wake you up, love,” he murmured at the whine she let out, heart clenching, “but Papa has something to show you today.”</p><p> </p><p>Whether Celeste heard what he said or not, her nose scrunched in protest, and Sirius laughed quietly to himself, pressing a kiss to her head.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the father and daughter duo got ready for the day. Sirius dressed Celeste in the dress Regulus had sent a while ago: a dust blue dress that was littered in black stars, representing Sirius, himself and random stars. Celeste loved the dress, and it rested just below her knees, and due to the wintry breeze, Sirius made sure she wore her white thermal tights underneath it. He was dressed in a loose black shirt and black trousers, and he had to visibly stop himself from wearing his leather jacket - it would do no good against the cold. </p><p> </p><p>Casting a warming charm around Celeste, and double checking her black coat was wrapped around her properly, and her blue mittens were pulled fine on her hands (<em> he had stitched a string to her jacket since they always seemed to slip of her small palms </em> ) and made sure her ( <em> it was his scarf he used in first year </em>) gryffindor scarf covered her neck, they ventured out into muggle London. </p><p> </p><p>Celeste walked for the most part, in silent, singing softly underneath her breath and skipping every so often, but the tight grip she had around his pinky did not waver. </p><p> </p><p>“Papa?” She questioned again, looking up at him. To her, her father was a mountain, and despite being 5, she only just passed his kneecaps. Her father was also a mountain to many adults, but they’d never tell her that, saving themselves the shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, love?” Sirius murmured as he looked at her with a warmth that could not be described. </p><p> </p><p>“My feet are tired,” she pouted, looking at him with rounded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius hoisted her up to his hip, they had been walking for the better part of an hour. He’d thought it would be better if they walked to their destination, wanting to have more time with his baby before he had to share her again. Fixing her jacket and dress, he continued his walk, smiling as she pressed a loud kiss to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” she questioned again, head resting against his shoulder as she played with the ends of his hair the best she could with her mittens. </p><p> </p><p>“To Uncle Reggie’s,” he answered, eyes squinting as he saw the familiar road, “Prongs, Moony and Harry are going to be there. I’m getting another tattoo.” he added after a beat, whipping his wand out to alert Regulus he was there.</p><p> </p><p>“But they make Papa hurt,” Celeste argued as she was settled on the black wood of 12 Grimmauld Place. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around, Sirius was shocked at how much his childhood home had changed since Regulus took over. The black walls were painted a pristine white, and heads of the elves were thrown out, on the permission of Kreacher, the wood in the house was still black, and the artifacts that cursed you if you touched them were removed. It was a more child friendly home, and Sirius was more than glad to move back in with his younger brother. </p><p> </p><p>“But they make me look good,” he answered, remembering their conversation on old people. </p><p> </p><p>Celeste said nothing, but a hmph left her lips as she let him unwrap her. He let her dash to the main room, where everyone was waiting for the two, not missing the excited, “mOONY” that left his daughter’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>When Sirius entered, he was welcomed by the sight of the tattoo equipment set up, Harry babbling in excitement on James’ lap at the sight of Celeste, Regulus who warmed a cup in his palms and Remus who greeted him with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you’re getting <em> that </em> inked on you,” James retorted, but laughed nonetheless as Sirius positioned himself on the couch, just as he had for the rest of his tattoos.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don’t mock my baby,” He argued back, but rolled his eyes, “it’s not like young Prongs over here will ever out-match my birdie.” </p><p> </p><p>He ignored the yelp of disagreement coming from James, and turned to look at Remus who had his wand at the ready. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to ask if you’re sure,” Remus muttered, with a smile and the shake of his head “because, this is too cute and <em> I’m </em> not going to let you back out of this one Padfoot.”</p><p> </p><p>At least <em> someone </em> was on his side.</p><p> </p><p>The tattoo in question was different to the rest of his stagnant, non-moving, muggle ones, it was his first magical. It would move around it’s set position with changing emotions, and would have a mind of its own. He was getting a small dog tattooed on his chest, right in the center, and it would change colours to match Celeste’s emotions. Above it, in wobbly bubble-writing was written ‘<em> BIRDIE’ </em> . Beside that was another better looking, larger dog than Sirius - <em> or any of the adults in the room </em> -  could draw for that matter. Above the dog read, ‘PAPA’ a small smiley face after the ‘a’. They were filled in with black and outlined with white, adding in more detail with the lighter colour.</p><p> </p><p>The process took faster than what he expected, and when handed a mirror, he nearly broke into another fit of tears. The black dog was playing with the pup, who playfully wagged her tail as she burst into a shade of yellow - <em> happiness </em> - before turning to a more lime, confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my drawing,” Celeste murmured, no longer interested in playing with the toys she’d been given, and now staring intently at her father’s open chest.</p><p> </p><p>It was the drawing he’d received on his final 3 month mission and was promptly sent to tears at the sight of his daughter's drawing. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is love,” He whispered, letting her clamber onto his lap, heart clenching as he remembered a time when she needed help to do so. </p><p> </p><p>Celeste sat in that position for a long time, watching as she two dogs played with one another, colours changing in turn. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Papa.” She whispered finally, wrapping her hands around his neck tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you more, Birdie,” he answered, letting a tear roll down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough to make a grown man cry,” he heard the choked voice of James, and didn’t need to open his eyes to check if the rest of the boys were crying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>